


ใจกลางป่า ๓

by Kamaleen



Series: ยักษ์กินอ๊อด, ทมิฬติดอ๊อด และอื่นๆ ตามแต่กาวจะนำพา [3]
Category: 9ศาสตรา, ๙ศาสตรา - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: เป็นฟิคใสๆ #ยักษ์กินอ๊อด และ #ทมิฬติดอ๊อด ในเรื่องเดียวอันเกินจากความคิดที่ว่าอยากเห็นอ๊อดเทรถอ้อยแบบไม่รู้ตัว และเป็นฟิคที่ขับเคลื่อนด้วยพลังงานกาว(อีกแล้ว) ;w;





	ใจกลางป่า ๓

**Author's Note:**

> หนังก็ยังไม่ได้ดู แต่แทค #ยักษ์กินอ๊อด และ #ทมิฬกินอ๊อด ในทวิตเตอร์มันก้าวใจและเกินหักห้ามเหลือเกินค่ะ เอื้อออ

 

 

 

เปรี้ยง!

"อ้ะ!..."

อสุนีบาตฟาดส่องแสงจากฟากฟ้าไกลพร้อมกับฝนที่เทกระหน่ำลงมา ตามด้วยเสียงนภาคำราม เสียงที่ดังสะนั่นเหล่านั้นทำให้เด็กหนุ่มผุดลุกจากที่นอนขึ้นมาหอบหายใจ แต่ไม่ใช่เสียงคำรามจากฟากฟ้าไกลนั้นหรอกที่ทำให้เขาขวัญผวา กลับรู้สึกขอบคุณเสียอีกที่เสียงเหล่านั้นช่วยปลุกเขาจากฝันร้าย

"อ๊อด"

ข้างกายเขา ยักษาผิวสีเขียวซีดลืมตาขึ้นก่อนจะหรี่ตาลง "ฝันร้ายอีกรึเจ้า"

"เปล่าจ้ะ แค่ตกใจเสียงฟ้าร้อง" อ๊อดหันไปตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้มเจื่อนด้วยรู้ว่าลองโกหกไปก็ไร้ประโยชน์ แต่ก็ยังพยายามจะลอง ส่วนยักษาที่นอนอยู่ข้างๆ นั้นส่ายศีรษะก่อนจะยันกายลุกขึ้นนั่งบ้าง

เห็นเจ้าบ้านลุกขึ้นมาเช่นนั้น อ๊อดก็รีบหันไปห้ามอีกฝ่าย "พี่ทารคานอนต่อเถอะ" เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ย "วันนี้ก็พาข้าเที่ยวป่าบ้านพี่มาทั้งวันแล้ว พี่คงจะเหนื่อยแย่ นอนเถอะจ้ะ"

"ปล่อยให้แขกฝันร้ายมานั่งจับเจ่าคนเดียวแล้วข้านอนสบายอยู่บนเตียงน่ะเหรอ? ข้าทำไม่ได้ดอก" ยักษาส่ายศีรษะก่อนจะเลื่อนตัวออกจากเตียงไปจุดตะเกียง "ถ้าข้าถามว่าเจ้าอยากอ่านหนังสือหรือทำอะไรไหม เจ้าก็คงจะตอบว่าอยากสินะ?" เจ้าของร่างสูงใหญ่กว่าถามพลางหันมามองอ๊อดที่ตอนนี้เลื่อนตัวลงจากเตียงมายืนอยู่ข้างเตียงเช่นกัน

"อยากจ้ะ แต่...แต่ถ้านั่นไม่เป็นการรบกวนเกินไป..." เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลาย ในใจเริ่มรู้สึกไม่ดีที่นอกจากมาเที่ยวบ้านทารคาแล้ว ยังต้องให้อีกฝ่ายคอยดูแลอีกด้วย ไหนจะมาแย่งเตียงของทารคานอนอีก ส่วนทารคานี่ก็เหลือเกิน เขาจะขอนอนพื้นก็ไม่ยอม พยายามจะให้เขานอนเตียงแล้วตัวเองนอนพื้นอยู่นั่น จนสุดท้ายก็เลยต้องนอนบนเตียงด้วยกันสองคน

"ไร้สาระ" ส่วนทารคานั้นก็ส่ายศีรษะก่อนจะเดินไปที่ชั้นหนังสือแล้วหยิบคัมภีรย์สองสามอันออกมาวาง "พวกนี้เป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับสมุนไพรที่เจ้าบอกว่าศึกษาอยู่ ลองเลือกดูว่าอยากอ่านอันไหน ข้าจะไปดูข้างนอกเสียหน่อย"

"จ้ะ" อ๊อดพยักหน้าก่อนจะเลื่อนตัวไปนั่งที่โต๊ะอ่านหนังสือซึ่งอยู่ตรงข้ามกับเตียง สายตามองทารคาเดินออกไปจากห้องนอนก่อนจะปรายตากลับมามองคัมภีย์ที่ทารคาเอามาให้

"พี่ทารคานี่มีแต่คัมภีรย์น่าสนใจทั้งนั้นเลยแฮะ" เด็กหนุ่มพูดพลางลงมืออ่าน พยายามจะลบเลือนภาพจากฝันร้ายของตนเองออกไป

 

 

ทารคาเดินออกจากห้องนอนมายังเฉลียงหน้าบ้าน ฝนยังคงเทสาดลงมา เมฆดำครึ้มกลบแสงดาวเสียสิ้น แต่ยักษาก็ยังพอมองเห็นร่างของคนผู้หนึ่งนั่งย่อตัวอยู่ใต้หลังคาของเฉลียงหน้าบ้าน ข้างๆ มีนกยักษ์นอนพับอีกอยู่

"พรายทมิฬ" เขาเรียก และร่างที่หลบอยู่ตรงเฉลียงก็หันมา ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูงแล้วเดินมาหาเขา

"ไม่มีสิ่งแปลกปลอม ไม่มีผู้บุกรุก" พรานทมิฬผู้พึ่งกลับมาจากการลาดตระเวณตอบ ข้างหลังเขา สกุลเหรากันมาส่งเสียงเบาๆ เป็นเชิงยืนยันคำพูดของผู้เป็นนายว่าป่าแห่งนี้ปลอดภัย

"พรุ่งนี้เจ้าเอาอ๊อดไปส่งที่เดิม" ทารคาพูด สายตายังคงมองทอดไปเบื้องหน้า "นี่เป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าจะมาหาเขา หลังจากนี้ ข้าจะมาในฐานะกษัตริย์แห่งนครคีรีกัณฑ์"

พรานทมิฬไม่ได้กล่าวอันใดนอกจากผงกศีรษะแล้วเดินกลับไปนั่งที่เดิม ส่วนทารคาหันหลังเดินกลับไปในบ้านไม้ขนาดกะทัดรัดที่เขาสร้างเอาไว้อยู่เวลาอยากหลีกหนีความวุ่นวายมาพักผ่อนเงียบๆ และนี่ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาพาแขกมาเที่ยวบ้าน หรือให้กล่าวคือ นี่อาจจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาได้พาแขกมาบ้านในฐานะทารคา จะบอกว่านี่เป็นการอำลาก็ได้ แม้มันจะฟังดูชวนน่าหัวเราะที่ยักษ์ผู้ได้รับการขนานนามว่าเทหะยักษาจะรู้สึกอาลัยอาวรณ์เด็กหนุ่มที่เกือบจะเป็นชายหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์ที่ตนเจอโดยบังเอิญตอนออกมาปลีกวิเวกหนีความวุ่นวายในป่า แต่มันก็เป็นความจริง และทารคาก็รู้สึกว่าเขาควรจะทำอะไรสักอย่างให้คุ้มค่ากับการเจอกันครั้งสุดท้ายเสียหน่อย

 

เมื่อเดินกลับเข้าไปในห้องนอน ทารคาก็พบว่าอ๊อดกำลังนั่งอ่านคัมภีรย์เล่มหนึ่งที่เขายื่นให้อีกฝ่ายอยู่ แต่เป็นการอ่านแบบกึ่งใจลอยกึ่งตั้งใจอ่าน

"เจ้ายังครุ่นคิดถึงฝันร้ายนั้นอยู่หรือ?" เขาถามขึ้น และอ๊อดก็สะดุ้งเฮือก ไม่ต้องใดญาณวิเศษก็บอกได้ว่าเขาพูดถูก ส่วนเด็กดื้อที่นั่งหน้าเหวออยู่นั้นจะยอมรับมาไหมก็อีกเรื่อง

"ข้า..." อ๊อดอ้ำอึ้ง และพอเจอสายตาดุๆ ของทารคาขู่เอาไว้ เด็กหนุ่มก็ถอนหายใจก่อนจะพยักหน้า "...จ้ะ ข้าฝันถึง...ฝันถึงตอนเด็กที่น้ำท่วมหมู่บ้าน มันน่ากลัวมาก ถ้าไม่ได้พ่อจมื่นช่วยเอาไว้ข้าคงแย่แน่ และ..." อ๊อดกลืนน้ำลายก่อนจะก้มหน้าหลบสายตาเขา "...วันนั้นก็ฝนตกเหมือนวันนี้เลยจ้ะ"

ทารคารับฟังอย่างไม่พุดหรือออกความเห็นใดๆ เขารู้ดีว่าบางครั้งการได้มีแค่คนที่อยู่ข้างๆ และฟังในสิ่งที่ตนจะเล่าโดยไม่คิดวิจารณ์แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว และเขาก็เข้าใจดีว่าการได้เห็นสิ่งที่เคยอยู่ในฝันร้ายของตนมาปรากฏอีกครั้งนั้นเป็นอย่างไร เพราะจนถึงตอนนี้ ตัวทารคาเองก็ยังจดจำวันนั้นได้ดี วันที่พ่อของเขาถูกสังหาร วันที่เขาพาน้องชายหนีออกมา คืนอันมืดมิดนั้นยังอยู่ในจิตใจเขาไม่หายไปไหน

ยักษ์หนุ่มพยักหน้าก่อนจะเดินไปนั่งที่เตียง แล้วอ้าแขนออก "มานี่สิ"

"เอ๋...?" อ๊อดกะพริบตาอย่างงงวย "...อา...คือ...พี่ทารคา...?"

"สมัยน้องชายข้าเด็กๆ เวลาฝันร้ายเขามักจะขอให้ข้ากอดเอาไว้" ทารคาอธิบายด้วยสีหน้าสงบนิ่ง แต่ดวงตานั้นฉายแววใคร่รู้ว่ามนุษย์ตรงหน้าที่ใกล้โตเป็นผู้ใหญ่เต็มทนนั้นจะยังเหลือความไร้เดียงสาอยู่มากแค่ไหน "ข้าเลยคิดว่าเจ้าอาจจะอยากได้บ้าง"

แล้วก็หยุดรอปฏิกิริยาของอีกฝ่าย มองริมฝีปากเนียนที่ถูกคบอย่างสนใจ และไม่นานนักอ๊อดก็พยักหน้าก่อนจะลุกแล้วเดินมาหาเขา ร่างเล็กกว่าแต่แข็งแรงจากการฝึกศิลปะการต่อสู้โถมเข้าใส่ ส่วนทารคาก็อ้าแขนรับอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้อย่างไม่มีปัญหา

อ๊อดซุกตัวในอ้อมกอดเขาอย่างไม่มีปัญหาและทารคาก็กอดอีกฝ่ายไว้ ในใจทั้งชังทั้งชมตัวเองที่คิดหาข้ออ้างกอดอีกฝ่าย แต่จะไม่กอดเขาก็ทนไม่ได้ เพราะไม่รู้ว่าจะได้เจออีกฝ่ายอีกเมื่อใด เลยอยากจะเก็บทุกสัมผัสและความทรงจำเอาไว้ในยามที่ตัวเองเจอฝันร้ายที่กลายเป็นจริงจนต้องมองหาความทรงจำไว้เป็นที่พึ่งพิงทางจิตใจ

"พี่ทารคาจ้ะ"

อ๊อดเรียกเขาหลังจากที่เวลาผ่านไปสักพัก และทารคาก็คลายอ้อมกอดออกเล็กน้อยให้ตนเองสามารถก้มมองอีกฝ่ายได้

"มีกระไรรึ?"

"พี่บากนั่งอยู่ข้างนอกแบบนั้น...เขาไม่หนาวเหรอจ้ะ?" อ๊อดถามขึ้น ความอ่อนโยนและจิตใจดีงามนั้นชัดเจนจนไม่ต้องพยายามมองหา ยิ่งทำให้ทารคารู้สึกผิดขึ้นไปอีกที่ตั้งใจจะไม่บอกอ๊อดเรื่องที่พวกเขาอาจจะไม่ได้เจอกันอีกแล้ว "ทำไมพี่ไม่ให้เขาเข้ามานอนข้างในล่ะจ้ะ?"

"มันเฝ้ายามอยู่" ทารคาตอบ "แต่ถ้าเจ้าอยากให้มันพัก เดี๋ยวข้าไปเรียกเข้ามาแล้วออกไปเฝ้ายามเอง"

"ขะ..ข้าไม่ได้หมายความอย่างนั้น!" เด็กหนุ่มตอบขึ้นอย่างตกใจพลางส่ายหน้ารัว "จำเป็นต้องเฝ้ายามทั้งคืนเลยเหรอจ้ะ? ให้ข้าไปเปลี่ยนกะ-"

"ไม่" ทารคาขัดขึ้นก่อนที่อ๊อดจะทันได้พูดจบคำ "เจ้าอยู่ที่นี่ เจ้าเป็นแขก จะให้ไปทำงานเฝ้ายามได้อย่างไร"

"งั้น..." แต่เด็กหนุ่มก็ยังไม่ยอมแพ้ที่จะต่อรอง "...แค่สกุลเหราเฝ้ายามตัวเดียวก็พอแล้วนี่จ้ะ สกุลเหราตัวใหญ่แถมเสียงดังจะตาย ถ้ามีอะไรเกิดขึ้นพวกเราก็น่าจะได้ยินกันหมด" มือของอ๊อดบีบต้นแขนเขาและทารคาก็เริ่มรู้สึกว่าไอ้เด็กนี่มันอ้อนเก่งโดยไม่รู้ตัวมากขึ้นทุกวัน "ข้าอยากให้พี่บากได้พักบ้างน่ะ นะจ้ะพี่ทารคา"

"ก็ได้" ทารคาถอนหายใจก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปดันเอวอีกฝ่ายให้ลงจากตักเขาไปนั่งบนเตียง "ข้าจะไปเรียกมันเข้ามา ว่าแต่เจ้าพร้อมจะนอนต่อหรือยังหรือยังอยากอ่านอะไรต่ออีก?"

"ไม่ล่ะจ้ะ" เด็กหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์ส่ายหน้าก่อนจะเลื่อนตัวลงบนเตียงอย่างว่าง่าย มือหนึ่งยกขึ้นมาปิดปากหาวนอนระหว่างมองยักษากายสูงใหญ่เดินออกไปจากห้อง และไม่นานนักอีกฝ่ายก็กลับมาพร้อมชายผิวกายสีม่วงที่ดูเดินมาอย่างเก้ๆ กังๆ

"หาที่นอนซะเอ็ง" ทารคาเอ่ยก่อนจะปิดประตูห้องแล้วปีนขึ้นเตียงไปนอนที่ขอบเตียงด้านที่ใกล้ผนังและหน้าต่าง ตั้งใจเอาตัวบังอ๊อดกับหน้าต่างเอาไว้ ถ้าเผื่อมีตัวอะไรคิดจะโจมตีเข้ามาทางนั้น มันจะต้องเจอกับเขาก่อนเจอกับเด็กหนุ่มที่ตนพามาเที่ยวบ้าน

 

พรานทมิฬมองเตียง มองอ๊อดที่ยิ้มแฉ่งให้ และมองเจ้านายของตนที่ทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงไปแล้วด้วยความรู้สึกหลากหลาย ส่วนหนึ่งเขารู้สึกทำอะไรไม่ถูกเพราะไม่เคยเจอสถานการณ์ที่ตัวเองได้นอนร่วมห้องกับเจ้านาย อีกส่วนก็รู้สึกประทับใจที่อ๊อดเป็นห่วงเขาปนรู้สึกอาลัยอาวรณ์ว่าเขาน่าจะคิดถึงเด็กหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์นี้น่าดูเมื่อถึงเวลาที่นายเหนือหัวจะไปทวงคืนบัลลังก์

"มานอนบนเตียงด้วยกันไหมจ้ะพี่บาก?"

และหัวใจของพรานทมิฬก็เกือบวายเมื่อจู่ๆ เด็กหนุ่มที่ปีนขึ้นเตียงหันมาชวน แถมไม่ชวนเปล่า ยังเขยิบที่ให้พร้อมกับตบหมอนใบกว้างที่อยู่บนเตียงอีกต่างหาก

"เดี๋ยวข้าเขยิบให้นะ มีที่เหลือเยอะเลย" อ๊อดพูดต่อพร้อมกับขยับกายไปชิดยักษาที่นอนอยู่ข้างหลังตน ซ้ำยังเปิดผ้าห่มเชิญชวนอีกต่างหาก "มาเร็ว นอนด้วยกันเยอะๆ อุ่นดีนะจ้ะ" เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยชวนโดยไม่ทันสังเกตว่าแขนข้างหนึ่งของเทหะยักษาเลื่อนมาวางพาดบนสะโพกของตน

สายตาของพรานทมิฬมองเด็กหนุ่มที่เชิญเขาขึ้นเตียงก่อนจะปรายไปมองนายเหนือหัวที่นอนอยู่ด้านหลังเด็กหนุ่ม ซึ่งเทหะยักษานั้นก็ปรายตามองเขาเพียงนิดเดียวก่อนจะพยักหน้าอนุญาตให้นักล่าที่เก่งที่สุดของตนขึ้นมาร่วมเตียงด้วยได้ อย่างไรก็ตาม ในสายตาของอีกฝ่ายก็มีข้อความหนึ่งฉายชัด

" _เจ้ามีหน้าที่ปกป้องดูแลมัน แต่เจ้าไม่มีสิทธิ์ครอบครอง"_

พรานทมิฬได้แต่ถอนหายใจก่อนจะถอดหน้ากากออกแล้ววางมันอย่างระมัดระวังบนโต๊ะ จากนั้นก็ลงมือปลดสายรัดอาวุธที่จะทำให้ตนนอนไม่สบายออกตามด้วยเกราะแขนและบ่าจนเหลือเพียงผ้านุ่งตามปกติ จากนั้นก็ปีนขึ้นเตียงแล้วล้มตัวลงนอนตะแคงอย่างระมักระวัง ส่วนอ๊อดนั้นรีบตลบผ้าห่มคลุมร่างเขาไปด้วยพร้อมรอยยิ้ม

"ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะจ้ะ"

เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยกับหนึ่งยักษาและหนึ่งทมิฬ ก่อนจะซุกศีรษะลงกับหมอนใบโต ร่างกายอิงแอบและอบอุ่นอยู่ระหว่างพรานและรัชทายาทบัลลังก์

พรานทมิฬมองเด็กหนุ่มหลับตาลงก่อนจะชายตาขึ้นมองเจ้านายของตนที่นอนตะแคงมองเขาและอ๊อด เอาตรงๆ พรานทมิฬเก่งเรื่องล่าสัตว์ไม่ได้เก่งเรื่องอ่านใจคน และเขาก็ค่อนข้างแปลกใจที่เจ้านายของตนยอมให้เขามาร่วมเตียงด้วยแบบนี้

เทหะยักษาสบตาเขา ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากจะหยักเป็นรอยยิ้ม มือข้างหนึ่งขยับมาเกลี่ยแก้มของเด็กหนุ่มที่นอนอยู่ระหว่างพวกเขาสองคนอย่างเบามือ จากนั้นพรานทมิฬก็เข้าใจขึ้นมาทันทีว่านี่หมายถึงอะไร

ไม่ใช่ว่าเจ้านายเหนือหัวเมตตาให้เขาได้นอนบนเตียง แต่เพราะเทหะยักษาตั้งใจจะตามใจเด็กหนุ่มคนนนี้ต่างหาก เขาถึงได้มานอนอุ่นอยู่บนเตียง

เทหะยักษามองเขาต่ออีกนิดหน่อยก่อนจะเอนศีรษะลงบนหมอน ส่วนพรานทมิฬก็หลุบตาลงอย่างโล่งใจ ก่อนที่ดวงตาจะลืมขึ้นเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มที่นอนอยู่ระหว่างพวกเขาขยับมาข้างหน้าและเอาศีรษะมาซบอกเขาอย่างพอดิบพอดี แต่แผ่นหลังกับร่างกายส่วนที่เหลือนั้นก็ยังอิงแอบอยู่กับยักษาด้านหลัง

"ข้าหนาว..." เด็กหนุ่มพึมพำอย่างครึ่งหลับครึ่งตื่น "...พี่บาก พี่ทารคา เขยิบมาอีกหน่อยได้ไหมจ้ะ...? แต่...แต่ถ้าลำบากก็ไม่เป็น-"

"ชู่ว์..." ทารคาเป็นฝ่ายกล่อมให้อีกฝ่ายเงียบลงและเขยิบตัวเข้ามาจนร่างของอ๊อดแนบสนิทไปกับทั้งตนเองและร่างของพรานทมิฬ "...นอนได้แล้วอ๊อด"

"จ้ะ"

เด็กหนุ่มผลอยหลับไป ส่วนเทหะยักษานั้นหลังแน่ใจว่าเด็กหนุ่มกลับลงแล้วก็เปิดตาลงบ้าง เหลือเพียงพรานทมิฬที่ยังนอนลืมตาอยู่

" _เจ้ามีหน้าที่ปกป้องดูแลมัน แต่เจ้าไม่มีสิทธิ์ครอบครอง"_

คำพูดของเจ้านายยังก้องอยู่ในหัว พรานทมิฬมองภาพตรงหน้าก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วกระชับผ้าห่มให้คลุมร่างของอ๊อดมากขึ้นแล้วหลับตาลงบ้าง

ใช่ หน้าที่ของเขาคือปกป้องดูแล ไม่ใช่ครอบครอง

และพรานทมิฬก็ตั้งใจจะทำตามนั้น แม้นั่นจะไม่ใช่ทั้งหมดที่เขาต้องการก็ตาม

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ชอบไม่ชอบตรงไหนหรืออยากให้แต่งต่อยังไงก็บอกได้นะคะ ^^


End file.
